This is my life, Mommy!
by KaguraLider
Summary: She ran down the hill and smiled childishly looking again up at the sky. "I still remember what you said to me about learning to love all what I have aru... And I will never forget it, Mommy".


**I DON'T OWN GINTAMA,** I JUST MADE THIS FOR FUN AND ENTERTAINMENT!

IT **BELONGS TO HIDEAKI SORACHI**, BEST GORI EVER!

* * *

_**THIS IS MY LIFE, MOMMY!**_

* * *

"I dunno how I ended up like this~aru. I dunno how I ended up here, in Edo, living with two idiots and Sadaharu, surrounded by idiotic and kinda weird people~uh-humn". She took a seat on the grass, crossed legs as kept talking looking at the sky. "I miss baldy… but Gin-chan is the best father I could have wished, even if I still think he is a dumbass lazy good for nothing but read Jump, he can be the best when he wants, this is why everybody love him, ne?" She chuckled and started playing with a tuft of grass, looking down. " Shin-chan is a good guy too, although I wonder when will he change that human he always wear~aru… is like a brother, kind and sweet, although... Hell, this megane shouts a lot! He will destroy my ears~aru!"  
Kagura kept silence for a moment.  
"Hm... Sadaharu is the best friend or pet ever as well, he acts like an human, and I love him so much~ I have no doubt about him staying with me until the end of the days! Most important: I can hug him and he won't die like Sadaharu number 1…" She shook her head, trying to forget that.  
"Now, I wonder why Shinsenbaka-san's don't stop running into us! Can't them protect Edo by themselves!? Hm, they are so annoying... but I guess they can be ama- good sometimes…" She lied down on the grass.  
"Kondo is a gorilla obsessed with Tae-chan, he might be a stalker, but I guess he really loves aneue that much~aru, although it seems like she isn't interest on him… or that or she's just a tsundere, ne?" She giggled and remembered her forgotten ice cream, took it and tasted it, smiling as she closed her eyes. "Mayora-sama is a mayo obsessed, a man who's always with a bad mood like dogs~aru... But he can't hide it from me, I know he can be sweet too~aru! Tosshi was him, right? A sweet part, I guess" She smiled slightly... "But... I still don't understand at all how can he eat that dog food!" She poutted. "I will tell Gin-chan to teach him how to enjoy sweet things without that shit~aru...", smiled and nodded. "Now... Sougo- his name sounds so normal, so I'll keep calling him sadist... That idiotic jerk good for nothing… ew" She sighed. "I dunno what can I say about him, he's a jerk who enjoys torturing people and cats, CATS! WHAT HAVE CATS DONE TO HIM!? I will kill him for that~uh-humn uh-humn!" She raised a fist towards the sky like punching someone and then calmed down. "Something good about him... Ah... Well" She scratched her cheek. "He protects what he likes, just like Gin-chan, and hm... He is good when he wants to, like that time when he helped Kirie-chan~aru... BUT THAT DOESN'T QUIT THAT HE'S A SADIST ANYWAYS!"  
She sitted again, looking up to the clear sky. "Sacchan is a stalker like gori, but she is friendly, an assassin ninja who wears glasses, funny, isn't it?" She chuckled. "Madao... He's actually a good for nothing, but he still tries to be the best man he can be~uh-humn. Even if he is just a wanderer", she tilted her head. "The old-lady Otose-san is quite friendly, quiting her bad mood, she let us stay in our home after all the troubles we make, doesn't she? Then, Catherine... I have nothing to say about her. She is a b**ch~uh-humn. If she just could learn to be great, friendly and funny like Tama-chan that would be the best, but like she can't she will be a f*ckin' ex-thief all the rest of her life!" Kagura finally finished her ice cream, and threw the cup straight into a near bin.  
"Tsukki, Hinowa-san, Soyo-chan, Nobume-san, Shogun-sama and all the rest have their singular features too, but every single one of them is the best when it's up to something they really care about!" She nodded, smiling brightly as looked up to the sky while she was standing up. "So you don't have to care about this, I'll be fine, I guess I'm so lucky to be surrounded by people like this, am I not?"  
She smiled somehow melancholic. "Although your idiotic son is still a psychopath murderer and always-pretending-I'm-cute-before-killing-smeone, you know? I will kick him next time I see him, for you and for me..."  
She bowed and took out from anyone-knows-where a blue and red pretty flower, setting it up on the hill's grass.  
"Now, I have to leave or they will get tired of waiting me~aru. I will tell you more next time!" She ran down the hill and smiled childishly looking again up at the sky.  
"I still remember what you said to me about learning to love all what I have~aru... And I will never forget it, Mommy".

* * *

**Well, I'm not English, so this might have some wrong spelling or writing! **

**It's my first fanfic on English, so... **

**Just hope you've understood and enjoyed this! x)**


End file.
